(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for hot consolidating powder of metallic and nonmetallic composition and combinations thereof.
Hot consolidation of metallic, intermetallic and nonmetallic powders and combinations thereof has become an industry standard. Hot consolidation can be accomplished by filling a container with a powder to be consolidated. The container is usually evacuated prior to filling and then hermetically sealed. Heat and pressure are applied to the filled and sealed container. At elevated temperatures, the container functions as a pressure-transmitting medium to subject the powder to the pressure applied to the container. Simultaneously, the heat causes the powder to fuse by sintering. In short, the combination of heat and pressure causes consolidation of the powder into a substantially fully densified and fused mass in which the individual powder particles change shape as they are forced together and are united into a substantially homogeneous mass.
After consolidation, the container is removed from the densified powder compact or article and the compact is then further processed through one or more steps, such as forging, machining, grinding and/or heat-treating, to form a finished part.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the container is removed from the densified article by machining, leaching or pickling or some combination thereof. As a result, the container material is destroyed and is only used once.